Halo Hybrid
by Mystic900
Summary: An unknown warrior has appeared. His armor is that of an elite yet he is human. We will see where his path and allegiance will take him across the battle field against earth and the covenant...
1. Prologue

**Halo Hybrid**

**Movement on the battle field was quick and cautious as the odst troops were taking heavy fire by the elites. It was a cold and dark night, fatigue struck their bodies but yet they fought on. The instinct of survival with the exilaration of fear was the motivation.**

**"Rawrr, give up you filthy humans. You should consider it honorable to die by the elite" the leader shouted with the confidence and honor that made his race.**

**"kiss my ass!" leutinent trevor shouted and began setting off rounds into the general direction of his enemies. Trevor and his troops were closed off in a dead end of the ruins that made their current battlefield.**

**"Ha! your pathetic end will be sweet" the elite leader was charging in for the kill.**

**"dammit! we cant hold them off they're everyw-uck!" the troop was shot in the head with a plasma rifle.**

**"Rawrr! fear me" one of the elite soldiers taking pride in his kill, now rushing in from the left flank.**

**"God dammit! hold them off troops, we got to keep it steady until the spartan arrives!" the leutinent was fearful of loosing anymore men than his own life, but he knew the cost of war all to well.**

**Sounds of plasma penetrating the ruins that provided cover for the troops were all the rage on the battlefield. Many were thinking of their last moments on this trash of a planet that they have been sent to retrieve intel on the covinent. The moment was critical and the elites were only fifty paces away, suddenly...**

**Races of light flew accross the elites, shortly after the air was painted with the purple of the elites blood.**

**"What the! wh-UGK!" the rear guard of the elite troops were eliminated in minutes.**

**"What the hell is going on over there! who has visual" trevor shouted to one of the seargents in his command. "Sir! there appears to be something taking the enemy out at blinding speed, we cant get a beat on it sir!" the seargent hastily replied while providing surpressing. **

**"Rawwwrr! come out! fight like a worthy opponent you runt!" fear traced the elite leader as he was running to find cover.**

**More traces of light went thru the elite troops and many more ended up dead. The firing stopped in hopes of seeing what miracle intervention was at work. The elite leader lost twenty of his troops in five minutes. Panic began to overtake his heart as he shot blindly into the dark where his comrads met their end.**

**"You call yourself and elite!, all i see is a coward!" the dark figures eyes glowed in the dark walls of the ruin . Not knowing if it was a friend or foe the odst troops were standing at the ready.**

**"Ahh so you finally speak you worthless grunt!" the elite leader was firing at the spot where he saw those eyes. Something seemed familiar about them and he grew even more fearful as he let the plasma rifle overheat in his hands.**

**"That had to have gotten you! he he" his laugh was a poor attempt to shake the fear that has clawed onto his heart. **

**Booom! a flashbang was thrown out from an unknown direction.**

**"Ugh! my eyes dammit" the elite leader shouted in blinded fury and started sending shots out in all directions.**

**"Pathetic" the figure ran through the light as a blur and delivered what seemed to be an elite sword.**

**"Who..are..you..traitor!" the elite leaders last words.**

**"You are the traitor" the warrior was now in visible light.**

**"Hands up dammit! tell us who the hell you are, and why did you take out your own kind" trevor stepped in aim with the few men he had left. The warrior was calm, his armor was that of the elite. His covered his face completely, it was the legendary ascetic helmet. The armor was shaped in a way to fit a human and the warrior did not have the extremeties of the elites.**

**"Know that i am not your enemy, or you be dead by now..." the warrior spoke plainly. The glow in the eyes of the helmet were that of the ascetic elite. He retrackted his sword, and began walking so that he was face to face with trevor.**

**"I am Mystic! know my name for you will see me in the upcoming battle, just make sure you survive" mystic turned his back and noticed he was surrounded by the odst troops.**

**"Iam afraid we cant just let you go, your a freaking elite too!" seargent briggs the plattoons second in command, speaking with distrust.**

**"All in good time weakling he he he..." blinding light emerged from mystic, another flashbang. Everyone recovered and mystic was nowhere in sight.**

**"Well this just got interesting boys, rtb everyone out!" trevor gave the command and his soldiers followed.**


	2. Birth of a Hybrid

**Birth of a Hybrid**

**The simple silence of the space around the pod was peaceful. This pod traveled on its own for a day so far. Its graceful float led it to the direction of a beautiful planet. The little pod became a glistening star as it broke the atmoshpere of this mysterious planet. After a few minutes of free falling it crash landed into a meadow. The pod was designed by advanced human technology and was capable of this sort of landing. A few hours after the crash, one of the planets inhabitants became aware of the crash site during his hunt.**

**"Hmm this seems to be quite and interesting find." The native approached the pod in a cautious pace. The unknown pod could conisidered to be a demon of some sort. But curiousity won and the native pursued his task to quench his knowledge of what lay before him. Once he was standing face to face with the pod the native whiped the dust covered glass and peered in. As he did so the pod reacted and began to open. Startled the native backed away quickly and took his fighting stance. The door to the pod popped open and a mist of steam followed. After the pod's spectacle of a show the native cautiously stepped forward to peer at what lay inside. **

**"By the gods is this a alien child." the native was in shocked at what was before him. Inside the pod lay a human baby infant. The child was just awakening from a peaceful slumber that has been his journey in space. Simple little sounds were made by the infant and the native saw that there was no threat before him. But as the native looked upon the face of the infant he was stricken with a sorrow in his chest for he knew what lay before him. The human race was a species his planet was at war with. The planet of the ****Sangheili elite was where the human infant landed. **

**"Sigh, i cannot destroy such a innocent being for the sins of his kind." the native grabbed the child and darted to his village. After arriving in his village the elite quicklly went to his home and brought the child before his wife.**

**"What is this you bring before me! Vidar!" vidar's wife seemed to be confused and scared. "That is the seed of the enemy the counsil will banish you for this!" Vidars wife was in a panic. **

**"Calm yourself my wife! I know that this infant is that of the human race, but as the ascetic elite that i am it is my duty to protect the purity of all things. I shall bring him before the counsil and pursway them to let me raise this child as one of us." vidar was confident in his plan. He was the leader of the ascetic tribe within sangelios. And with that authority he brought the child to the counsil and pleaded with them for the task to raise the infant as their own.**

**"Are you mad that is the demon we are swore to destroy!" one of the prophet elders spoke with the hate he had for the human race.**

**"This is just a child, surely you are not blind at the purity of its fresh heart!" vidar spoke with his convictions. After a half hour of fueding over the outcome a conclusion was made by the grand prophet leader himself.**

**"Although this may seem to be blasphemy we may use this as an advantage to learn more about their race. Fine the child may be upbrought by you vidar, but know this! he is your responsibility and if he brings shame upon us then you will loose your position and be considered as a traitor!" the conclusion has been spoken by the prophets lips.**

**"Yes grand prophet i will not fail you!" vidar grabbed the quiet child and returned home.**

**"What shall we name him" vidars wife has settled to the thought of her newly adopted kin.**

**"As i see the purity of this childs eyes theres a mystical presence, for that his name shall be Mystic! and he shall grow to be a fine ascetic hybrid. The first of his kind!" and with the crowning of mystic a new hybrid has been brought into this world.**


	3. Upbringing

Upbringing

Seven years and mystic was baptized in combat. The ways of the warrior was instilled in every fiber of his body. It was legendary to witness a boy gifted with the talents of speed and strength. Vidar was very pleased with his pupil's progress.

"Always remember to keep your mind sharp and calm through each battle, one who loses control of himself loses control of his life." Vidar instructed with much stern conviction.

"I will, what is the next lesson sensei." Mystic was determined to continue learning and bringing honor to his teacher's name. So the training continued in the many styles of the ascetic traditions. The mighty flexibility and poise agility made the elites fierce warriors. Mystic often found that some of these skills were very much impossible for the human's anonymity.

One night under the full moon, mystic went hunting in the woods. The countless thoughts of his sensei's teachings had devoured his mine.

"Sigh, It is impossible to keep up" Mystic was beginning to feel as if he will never rise to be a great warrior as the ascetic elite. He walked until he met a mysterious waterfall in the woods.

"Hmm…looks like a good spot to refresh my mind" so with a smile mystic laid his sword upon a rock with his clothes and entered the waters. He then began to meditate and calm his soul. Suddenly rustling in the water began and something caught hold of mystic's foot and plunged him into the deep. Struggling and reacting fast mystic swam down and bit what seemed to be a creature's tentacle. He quickly swam to the top where the water was shallow and darted for his clothes and sword. The creature exploded from the surface of the water and revealed its beastly form.

"You shall be my meal human!" the creature spoke with slithering words. Mystic was defending his body from the creature's tentacles with his sword. In a few short moves mystic managed to chop one tentacle off. As the blood spewed and the creature cried a smile appeared on mystic's face.

"Work for your meal!" taunting words were thrown at the creature.

"Your bones will be grinded!" the monster was on the assault faster than before. Mystic was beginning to worry about his hasty comment to the beast. Soon after the beast grabbed hold of mystic's leg and threw him to the closest stone wall. Mystic arose with blood in his mouth, but a feeling grew within his chest he did not understand. His heart was pounding the sounds of the forest were more clear, the rustling of the trees were apparent now, and his sword felt lighter in his hands.

"I see, so this is what the rush of battle is..."mystic commented to himself. The creature began his assault again and just before mystic's face was struck with a sharp clawed tentacle he blocked it with his sword with one arm and didn't budge. Confusion struck the beast and he attacked again. This time he lost another limb.

Now mystic began an assault chopping bits and pieces away with such efficiency it didn't seem human. He leaped into the air and dashed around as if he himself was an elite. Then in blinding speed he chopped the creatures head off and the water fall was filled with murky blood.

"So it seems I can do it" mystic sheathed his sword. "I can become the warrior that sensei sees in me."


	4. Encounter

Encounter

The sound of the motor took his thoughts of the countless battles he's been in lately. It has been ten years as a soldier and yet it never phased him to be in such constant danger. Grey was now a rare breed of warrior at the rank of captain. Beside him sitting in shotgun was his faithful lieutenant Luna. She was covered in teal armor and wore a CQC Spartan helmet. She was deadly as she was kind, swift and nimble she came across grey in battle five years ago and now they were inseparable. Grey was given his name for simply wearing the color on every piece of armor he owned. But now he wore the legendary hayabusa armor and became known to shed the battle field in a deep depression of grey. So as they drove quietly in the warthog the piece was quickly broken by the squelch of the radio.

"kkkRch! Come in!...COM..in" the urgency was heard thru the broken message.

"Damn piece of shit radio, with all this damn tech you think we had some HD battle radios or something!" punching the radio grey felt amused at his humor.

"Well maybe if you didn't beat it half to death the radio will work for you" Luna spoke to mock him.

"krrkkrch…come in this alpha unit we have heavy contact and we need Spartan support!" the radio appeared to be working now.

"See that, all it needed was some sense knocked into it and it works like a charm" Smiling grey felt victorious in his methods of dealing with the radio.

"Whatever, alpha unit this is delta squad's lieutenant luna we have you loud and clear and heading towards your gps grid on the double!" quickly chambering a round in her sniper luna looked at grey.

"You got it hun!" grey quickly hauled ass down the road. It took ten minutes with grey's crazy driving to arrive to a heavy battlefield where the marines were in a choke point pinned down.

Quickly getting out of the vehicle grey found the squad captain.

"Report the situation" grey was serious at this moment.

"Sir we have roughly twenty elites pinning us down and moving in on our position.

"I see.." the adrenaline rushed thru greys veins and he ran to the weapon rack with sword on his back and grabbed a AR. A quick look was given to luna and with great understanding from five years of combat together luna took off to the nearest high point. The battle began as grey leaped over the barriers and dashed thru the first five elites that spotted him. Before they were able to react they were shot in the face by the AR.

"ROAR! The demon!" elites came pouring in firing carbines and throwing stickies. Explosions were everywhere and a giant cloud appeared around grey. The firing stopped and the elites awaited any movement from the cloud. After two minutes greys eyes began glowing thru his legendary helmet.

"He's still alive fire!" a shanghelli eite was in charge. Simultaneously five sniper rounds went off and more elites dropped. The sound of a sword being unsheathe was heard. Grey disappeared with his cloud around him and began slaughtering more elites close by.

"Call for reinforcements!" the shanghelli leader was pinned behind a barrier shouting for his life. A few seconds after four hunters appeared and began eliminating many soldiers.

"Shit this is bad!" grey was now pissed for he simply didn't want to deal with this as the moment. He quickly sheathed his sword and ran for a battle rifle on the ground from the dead soldiers. Once in his possession he quickly finished off the rest of the elites and focused on the hunters that were now taking sniper bullets to the neck by luna. Grey took advantage of this help and quickly coordinated shots with luna and the weak spots of the hunter. After one clip of rounds one hunter was defeated. The other three were beginning a heavy assault with there cannons. Grey dodged three blasts that were fatal and was pinned down against the wall. Luna was out of rounds so quickly switched to her secondary weapon which was a magnum and leaped in front of one of the hunters and let a barrage of fire into its mid-toso. Grey saw luna in battle and dashed out to assist but was cut off by a hunter. A moment after two hunters decided to blast directly at luna from both flanks.

"Look out!" grey quickly dashed in the rear flank and pushed luna out the way.

"Your hit!" luna noticed the bleeding from greys back.

"Its nothing I had to do it.." grey was on one knee with luna to his right.

"Well I wonder if this is the day we are suppose to die" grey began to speak with humor in his voice.

"I refuse to loose to such worthless creatures" luna reloaded the magnum as they were surrounded by all three hunters charging their cannons.

"That's my lu always showing me up" grey pulled his sword from his back. A few moments later a blinding flash bang appeared in the sky. After it cleared one of the hunters arms flew off.

"What the.." grey noticed a new warrior among them.

"Well don't just stand there looking stupid continue fighting!" the warrior shouted. Grey and luna took the chance to achieve great standoff distances and engaged the other two hunters. While the distraction was given the warrior dashed and used his energy sword to stab another hunter.

"One left" the warrior was taking this far to well. Grey and luna was intrigued and never seen the type of elite armor before them.

"You two distract this one with shots to the neck while I move in for the kill" the warrior spoke with experience. Grey and luna didn't argue and did what was needed to do. As the warrior drew close and slashed the hunter at its torso then suddenly the cannon released in luna's direction. The warrior quickly acted and took the hit for luna. The battle was over, and the warriors shields were completely down.

"Who are you" luna approached the kneeling warrior.

"The name is Mystic..._thud!"_ mystic collapsed from his wounds.

"Medic we got one down over here" grey walked up to mystics body and picked him up.

"I don't know who he is but that was pretty bad ass how he took the hit for my lu" grey winked and luna. She really wasn't out of what just happened that could have been her in his place.

"We got to make sure he lives" luna was ready to repay her debt.

"Lets head back to hq, and maybe we can find out more about him when we fix his ass up" grey thru mystic in the back of the wart hog.

"Are you crazy be a lil gentle!" luna scolded grdey.

"Whoops my bad" Grey began to smile. They got in the warthog and hauled ass out back to headquarters. Now they had mystic among them and awaited to see what was behind this warriors background. Luna thought to herself quietly on the way back and simply felt the need to remove mystics helmet, then she knew right there that this was no mere ordinary encounter it was fate.


	5. Chambered

**Chambered**

Luna stared at the glass for an hour while mystic was floating in a dormant sleep. She wondered how come a human was wearing elite armor and nonetheless the skill that he possessed.

"Still staring at that fish tank" grey walked into the chamber and approached luna in front of the tank.

"Mystic is stable and recovering, the doctors placed him under heavy sedatives since we are unsure of his goals yet" luna felt uneasy saying such words. After all it was mystic who sacrificed his body for her.

"Well don't let it bother you too much lu, when he's out of this tank we will see what business he really has with us" grey's words filled luna with comfort.

"Yea your right, ill be in my quarters if you need me I need a good shower and some relaxation" the long battles took their toll on her body.

"And if you need help with that shower ill be more than happy to-_thud!" _grey's joke was cut off by luna's fist in his face.

"Ill be fine" luna smiled as she walked out the room leaving grey on the floor.

"ugh see that mystic, she loves me he he" grey found amusement as he struggled back to his feet.

Grey looked at the tank one last time and left the chamber. Mystic was held in the recovery chamber for seven days before the higher ups came out with the decision to release him. Grey was in charge of the process to begin the release of mystic from his recovery chamber.

"well it's about time these assholes let mystic out" grey was walking in the halls with luna. She didn't want to miss this moment for she will finally be able to engage mystic in conversation.

REROOOOOREROOOOO! The alarm rang out in an immediate threat level.

"Wtf how can there be a breach here in headquarters!" grey began to dart for the armory.

"Ill head to the recovery chamber to release mystic quickly make sure you get me a rifle" luna was darting down the hall hoping she would make it in time.

As she came across the laboratory wing a huge explosion erupted near the recovery chamber.

"oh no! mystic!" luna was in a freight and thought she was too late. No matter what her legs kept moving to see what the outcome was.

"im almost there just a lil more hang in there mystic" luna was determined to protect mystic, she felt she still owed him. As she approached the door it swung open with an elites body following it.

"what the" luna was stung since the dead elite was clearly not expected. Shortly after mystic was there soaked with a energy sword in hand, with only shorts to keep him from being naked. Luna looked at mystic and was simply still trying to understand what had happened.

"well it was a good nap but as always all good things must come to an end" mystic smiled at luna. This was the first time he seen her beautiful face for she was without her helmet. He approached her and grabbed her hand.

"How did-"

"ill explain later lets go now I need my armor" mystic brought luna back to her senses.

"yea sure follow me" luna led the way to the armory. Along the way they bumped into grey. He was in the middle of stomping an elite's face into the ground.

"oh hey guys good of you to catch up" Grey smiling with hands full of rifles.

"Stop playing around where is mystic's armor" luna was in a hurry and wanted this battle over with.

"its in the storage unit in the back of the armory" grey pointed in the armory that seemed filled with dead bodies.

"good to know" mystic wasn't fazed by the death that surrounded him. He made his way through the blood filled floor barefooted. Once he was faced with the storage unit he slashed the cipher lock and looked upon his armor as it was neatly arranged. The ascetic helmet was face to face with him and a smile broke upon his face.

"well now I ill get dressed since we have ladies present" mystic was comfortable in this moment being reunited with his gear. It took but a few minutes as an awesome transformation of the armor took place. It reacted instantly when it was placed on its appropriate body parts. Snapping and clicking ensured it became alive and headed its masters will. Finally the helmet enclosed around mystics face and the yellow eyes began to glow.

"now lets finish this I've been without exercise for quite a while now" mystic began walking towards grey and luna. They were finished with their gear as well the legendary hayabusa helmet and the cqc helmet defined them as great Spartans. Now they were off to finish the battle that was brought before them…_to be continued_


	6. Chambered 2

**Chambered 2**

**Grey and mystic cleared their sectors as luna darted to cover. Three hundred meters ahead of their location was a four way intersection leading to the motor pool, luna was in lead and darted quickly to each fighting position along the way to ensure maximum protection of herself and her comrades. As she cleared the last remaining distance between them and the motor pool an explosion caved in the hallway separating luna from mystic and grey.**

"**Shit this is a problem" mystic was punching the rubble.**

"**Relax my lu can take good care of herself, now we on the other hand have company" grey charged his AR. Elites have entered their area from the broken roof due to the explosion. They were advancing quickly on grey and mystic's positions.**

"**These fools clearly don't know when not to fuck with me!" Mystic released his energy sword in defiant anger.**

"**Death comes to those who seek it!" he darted down the hall to the first elite that opened fire on him. Immediately chopping the elites head off his reflects allowed him to catch the falling carbine rifle. Soon after mystic reigned upon the elites pinning them behind doors and walls. **

"**keep doing what your doing" grey darted through the hall and was completely surrounded by a blanket of carbine shots. As he approached a heavy iron door with an elite taking cover he kicked it with such force the door flew off its hinges, he continued the momentum and kept two feet on the door as if he was surfing on the elite. As that misfortunate elite was crushed he opened fire with his AR. At this precise moment it was as mystic and grey were talking telepathically, for mystic followed down the hall covered in a protective blanket of suppressing fire. He immediately slashed two more elites across the chest with his energy sword. In a matter of ten minutes the process repeated with great speed and accuracy, thus the hall was cleared and filled with the purple of their enemy's blood.**

**Meanwhile luna was able to acquire a warthog and drove thru the locked gates of the motor pool where it led her to the back of the headquarters building open lot. She was immediately stopped by twenty grunts and five elites behind them. Luna was pissed as it was so she immediately kicked the warthog's door open and released a barrage of fire from the battle rifle she wielded. The grunts were running for their lives as each one of their brethren's heads exploded in front of them. The elites quickly returned fire while one was brave enough to challenge luna with his energy sword.**

"**You shall die by my hand demon" the elite quickly thrust his blade at luna aiming for her heart. She reacted and backflip twice and threw her eight inch combat knife from her chest. It landed in the throat of her enemy before her. He was in shock as she darted with a roundhouse kick which sent the blade straight through the elites neck decapitating him. She did not allow the other elites to react and sent a few head shots their way. Bodies were all around her and she returned to the vehicle to head to greys gps location. She drove for about two minutes dodging explosions in front of the base and ended up catching mystic and grey just leaving the entrance with great haste. **

"**oh just the lady we needed to see" grey jumped on the warthog's fifty-cal machine gun and let loose on the hordes of elites nearby. Mystic jumped into shotgun next to luna.**

"**Drive quickly!" mystic seemed worried. Shortly after explosions let loose in the headquarters top floors and proceeded downward each floor. Great driving was being conducted as luna maneuvered the vehicle. Grey constantly shredding the enemy that was engaging them. Mystic collaborated shots with his carbine rifle as enemies were trying to flank the warthog. **

"**Where are all these enemies coming from!" mystic was growing weary of this battle.**

"**Well im just peachy as long as this baby keeps shredding" grey was enjoying himself too much on the fifty-cal to noticed it was approaching its last chain of ammo.**

"**KLLINK…shit! She's dry!" grey ripped the heavy weapon from its mount and quickly tossed it at a grunt with a sticky in its hand. It crushed the grunt immediately and sent the sticky into a group of elites. **

"**NOOOOO!" BOOM! The explosion sent a shower of purple across the warthog. Luna kept driving and splattering as many enemies that got in her way as possible. **

"**Luna head to sector eight, from there we will get reinforcements!" grey was firing his AR in the back of the warthog. Mystic ran out of ammo and tossed his useless weapon out the window. **

"**Make sure to do a lap and grab me" mystic engaged his energy sword and jumped out the warthog. He immediately slashed his way through crowds of grunts and jackals. Luna drove splattering twenty more grunts and drifted in a graceful U-turn. Mystic was darting towards the vehicle as he kept slashing his enemies. In the split second luna passed him to his right he extended his arm and caught the swung open door and was now seated. They managed to eliminate a great deal of enemies and were now three hundred yards in front of sector eights gate.**

"**Sector eight this captain grey I request immediate clearance to the facility and reinforcements, we have fifty enemy dismounts thirty meters south from our position over!" grey awaited the call.**

"**Roger that sir you are cleared to proceed to sector eight, we have visual and at your command will engage the enemy over" **

"**Fire!" grey was excited. A barrage of heavy gunners unleashed a devastating assault on the covenant leaving traces of purple body pieces everywhere. The gates opened and the crew was led inside by soldiers at the guard. The day was won…**


	7. Sector 8

**Sector 8**

The morning sun cracked through the shades awakening mystic from a peaceful slumber. He got up slowly, only in shorts he made his way to the window. As he separated the blinds the room was filled with golden sun light.

"_yawn…_ the morning sun greets me with the passion of life, it should be a good day" after stretching a smile was upon mystic's face.

"I shall prepare then, wonder what adventures lie ahead" mystic got dressed in an all-white shirt, then slipped into fitted black jeans. Next was a black vest, black and white sneakers were placed on his feet, he wore black wrist bands, and finally threw on a white cap to match his white hair.

"This should do for the day" mystic finished looking at his appearance in front of his mirror and head out. As he closed his door luna was right across from him since she was placed in the opposite room. Mystic was paralyzed by her appearance for this was the first time he saw her in civilian clothes.

"h-hey luna.." mystic began to blush.

"morning mystic" luna was in bright spirits today. She was in a teal tank top with teal shorts she wore cut finger gloves her hair was in a pony tail and she had teal sneakers.

"are you ready to check out sector 8, I hear there's plenty to do out here" luna was staring out the hallway window since their rooms were in a corner of the east wing of the 200 series rooms.

"yea I find this base fantastic" mystic experience with the human society was very rare and he thirst for more sights.

Meanwhile grey stumbled out of his room which is to the left of mystic's room. He kicked a empty bottle of liquor back into his room. Then he turned around and saw mystic and luna staring at him from the ridiculous ruckus he was making.

"Heyyyyy guys, what's the plan for today" grey had a smile on his face and was clearly showing the buzz from a party in his room that occurred last night after their battle.

"What were you up to grey, you reek of liquor" luna was interrogating grey with a scary look.

"Now now my lu, take it easy I was just having a lil fun last night, that's all" looking away grey pleaded defense. He was dressed in a grey shirt and grey fitted jeans, wore a chain from his belt line, had a pentagram pendant and wore a grey beanie with some grey wrist bands.

"Well lets head out to the conference room before we decide to have some fun" mystic was walking to the elevator.

"ok let's go grey!" luna grabbed grey by the arm and directed towards the elevator.

"Yea yea im moving" grey felt like a baby. A few minutes and they were at the conference room.

"Welcome so you must be our new guest" a smart looking woman dressed sophisticated was sitting at the desk.

"Yes im sure you heard of our adventure yesterday" mystic replied humbly.

"Ah you must be mystic, correct? I hear you are not an ordinary soldier" the woman was now standing next to mystic analyzing him.

"Yes im from this planet and resided in the ascetic sanctuary in the mountains" mystic gave a brief description of his situation.

"I see well I hope you enjoy things here, as long as your attached to luna and grey you are considered our ally" the woman extended her hand. Mystic grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it like a knight. Everyone was shocked, and the woman's face was red.

"Ugh- my name is essence" she was still stung since she didn't expect that.

"My boy mystic! Such a gentleman with the ladies!" grey was laughing. Suddenly he was silenced with a punch to the gut.

"well we should be on our way now, come on mystic" luna grabbed both mystic and grey and pushed them out the door.

"You might run into our squad on R and R today I hope you get along!" essence's last words as they left for the elevator. So after a few minutes they were at sector 8's town district. There was plenty of shops and malls around to choose from, the streets were beautiful and clean. Powered hover cars were neatly in traffic in the skies and the luscious trees and flowers bloomed and arranged in the sidewalks.

"Ok so let's check out the malls" luna was between grey and mystic and grabbed on to both their arms. Mystic was red since he really didn't know how to deal with how beautiful she was.

"Well now lu people are gonna get the idea that your pimpen one sexy dude as myself and the ok guy mystic over here" grey was enjoying his humor until his arm was being crushed by luna.

"You can be a little scary sometimes" mystic mumbled.

"did you say something mystic" luna threw a glare at mystic.

"UGH no no! how about that mall" mystic was sweating.

"ok that's more like it" luna smiled as she was getting her way. A few minutes later they were at a monstrosity of a mall. Everything that could be wanted was at this mall. The group went to every clothes shop for luna, then every game shop for grey, then mystic found an art shop and checked it out. After a few hours they decided to eat lunch at a restaurant.

"Ill have the chicken salad and fruits please" mystic was simple with his order.

"for me ill have the grand bacon cheeseburger and coke" grey was a fatty at heart.

"ill have the shrimp pasta with lemonade" luna was different with her order. The waiter took off and delivered their food in a few minutes. After a few minutes of stuffing their faces they stood in their seats immobilized from being so stuffed. Eventually a shout was made and snapped the group out of their hypnoses.

"OMG! Hes so cute!" a female was darting towards mystic. Then she hopped on him in his chair.

"What the—" mystic couldn't breathe with such huge breast covering his face.

"Now now katia relax yourself that's not how a lady should greet new members of the team" a black light skinned male was standing before them.

"who the hell are you and why are you on mystic!" luna was angered from the surprise.

"Take it easy hes not your boyfriend is he?" katia got off mystic and glared at luna.

"w-what! No he isn't but hes my friend, you were crushing him with those giant sandbags" Luna was glaring back and lighting could be felt by the men from the danger between two angry sexy women.

"now calm down ladies sorry for the surprise im captain shiku with sector 8 task force, we were in the area and heard you guys were in town" shiku was pleading his case.

"I am katia by the way and it's a pleasure to meet you, ive heard so many things about you mystic!" katia blew a kiss at mystic.

"ugh hi" mystic was blushing.

"Well nice to meet you both" grey stood up and shook shiku's hand and hugged katia. It was a bad mistake since luna and katia double fisted greys face.

"it was so worth it-_thud_" grey went down with a smile.

"and lets not forget our shy one liz" shiku pointed to a tiny petite girl behind him.

"hello im liz nice to meet you" liz still hid behind shiku.

"ha ha shes a bit shy but she will get use to you" shiku was laughing as the intros were now over.

"lets head to a spa I know, itll be my treat im sure itll help get the stress off your bodies from constant battle" shiku explained his proposition.

"Sure sounds good im in" grey got back to his feet.

"yes I would like to refresh myself" mystic regained his composure.

Luna blushed at the thought of mystic in a bath.

"Uhh sure im in" luna kept her thoughts secret, however katia was thinking the same thing and glared at luna with a smile. It seemed like the competition for mystic was raging. Now for another day of adventure….


	8. Day at the spa

**Day at the spa**

"Well here we are at the luminous crescent spa, the greatest spa in sector 8. Its famous among the locals, we are going to have endless fun" shiku stood before the magnificent spa with the group.

"what are we waiting for lets go in!" grey was excited beyond means. Once inside the beautiful sight amazed the group. There were beautiful marble floors and the main counter was surrounded by multiple private rooms leading to baths or saunas.

"well ill head to the bath first since my body seems a bit tired" mystic was headed to the counter to speak with the receptionist.

"hold up we will join you" shiku and grey tagged along with a smile on their face.

"well I guess its just us ladies" katia was heading to the counter.

"we should all stick together it'll be fun" katia was smiling.

"ugh sure I guess I need to keep an eye on you anyway" luna had her guard up.

"haha well don't worry im sure ill behave myself around the boys" katia had a glare in her eyes as she laughed. So on they went to their respective bath rooms. Somehow they were booked in rooms right across each other.

"ok men you know the mission" shiku explained to grey and mystic.

"what mission" mystic was clueless

"now now mystic you should know what we mean" grey glared at mystic.

"yea do we have to remind you" shiku joined in on greys sinister plot.

"we are going to get over this wall and take pics of the beautiful ladies" shiku pulled out a digital camera and was smiling sinisterly.

"somehow I doubt this is a good idea" flashbacks of luna punching grey in the face popped into mystics head.

"you know what, your right we cant possibly do such a thing" grey smiled at shiku.

"SO YOUR GONNA DO IT!" grey and shiku quickly grabbed mystic ducktaped the camera on his head and threw him over the wall.

"NO! omg" mystic splashed into the bath and when he got up huge breast were in his face.

"Well look what I found, now if you wanted to bathe together all you had to was ask mystic" katia had mystics face in her breast and she was blushing with excitement.

"ugh… cant…breath!" mystic was struggling. Then he made his way out and was standing naked in front of the ladies.

"This is not what it looks like…ugh" mystic noticed his nudity.

"wow…" luna was blushing, suddenly snapped out of her trance and charged at mystic.

"YOU PERVERT!" luna roared.

"NO! its not my fault…._wham!"_ luna kicked mystic in his face and destroyed the camera the was on his head. Mystic was sent flying through the wall where grey and shiku were discovered.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" luna charged. "No lu we can explain it was all mystics idea.._thud!" _grey caught a kick to the nuts, shiku was on the run before he was hunted down and kicked in the throat.

"that should teach you perverts not to mess with us" luna was satisfied.

Later on during the night they all shared dinner. Mystic had a bandage around his head, shiku had a neck brace, and grey was wearing a cup.

"well today was fun I think ill go to my room" grey wobbled out.

"yea ive drank too much later ladies" shiku went to his room.

"ugh this sake is amazing I never really had it" mystics face was red with intoxication.

"here have some more" katia poured more into mystics cup with a sinister smile on her face, she was also sitting right next to mystic.

"hey I think you had enough ill take you to your room mystic" luna caught on to katia and tugged mystic by his arm.

"no that's ok ill take him to his room and make sure my lil mystic sleeps well tonight" katia found her humor entertaining and tugged on mystics other arm.

"No! I insist, he doesn't need you suffocating him with your giant air bags" luna growled.

"well he sure doesn't want your young girly body,he wants a real woman" katia protested.

"that's it your going down!" luna attacked. It was a full blown battle in the room.

"ladies… please don't fight…I cant even see…why don't you both take me to my room-_thud!" _katia and luna double fisted mystic in his face.

"shut up! Your drunk you don't know whats good for you" both of the ladies yelled in sync.

"hey whats all the noise some of us are trying to sleep" grey walked in the room with pjs. He saw the two hot women fighting in barely any clothing.

"whoah" grey quickly ran and grabbed shiku and they and pulled a chair and drank more sake while watching the show.

"what are you two looking at" grey and shiku were discovered.

"AHH!" knives flew at grey and shiku.

"ok im out of here" shiku darted back to his room.

"wait for me!" grey retreated as well.

Mystic crawled to his room.

"omg that was close" mystic was woozy.

"hehe this feeling is great" mystic still had a bottle with him. After five more drinks he passed out next to his bed. The battle lasted an hour before liz shot both of them with a tranquilizer dart. She was satisfied with her victory and went to greys room secretly. He was passed out.

"hm, I guess I really shouldn't" liz face was blushed red. She couldn't help herself and snuck into greys bed and fell asleep on him. The next morning everyone just began to wake up.

"_Yawn!_...what the!" grey felt an arm on his chest. He looked down and saw liz sleeping on him.

"What!..how did…" grey snuck out of his bed.

He went to main room where everyone was hanging out last night. So far there was just a mess but no one in sight.

"well I hope mystic survived" grey headed to mystics room. He wasn't there.

"where is everyone" grey searched again. Eventually he found everyone else at the main floor getting ready to leave.

"its about time you were up" mystic spoke with a hangover.

"well him and liz had a special moment last night" shiku was poking fun.

"what we didn't do anything!" grey protested.

"hi everyone" liz was fully dressed and ready for the day.

"last night was fun" liz had an innocent smile on her face.

"well lets head back to hq im sure we have work to do" mystic was heading out. Another day down, many more to go…


End file.
